


been far away for far too long

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: 5 times + 1 time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: 5 times they couldn't and the one time they could.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	been far away for far too long

**1.**

qualifying ends before they're done kissing each other, breathless. still inside the garage, having both had problems with their engine and left the car before q2 even finished. even in the dizzy haze of the kiss, they're aware enough to know they won't be alone for much longer. 

max grabs daniel’s hand and tugs him down in direction of their motorhomes. “mine?” he says. 

that halts any worry daniel starts to have about too fast too soon. he frantically nods his head and max almost whines in desperation and need. they're five steps from freedom when christian ambushes them and yells, “boys! it's press time.”

they're shuffled away from the exit before they can protest. they share a glance, silently agreeing to escape as soon as they can. but christian’s eyes are like a hawk’s, and both max and daniel know how terrifying he can be, so they don’t risk it.

under the table, surrounded by people, daniel runs his thumb over the pulse of max’s wrist and smiles. _we’ve got time._

max intertwines their fingers and smiles back.

**2.**

the wall is unforgiving when daniel grabs max in an empty, poorly illuminated hotel hallway and clumsily pushes him against it. the small thud of max’s head on the linoleum is enough for daniel’s ‘surprise kiss’ plan to immediately crumble.

“shit. max, are you okay?” daniel grabs his head and yanks it down, inspecting it and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “i'm sorry.”

he’s pulled max close enough that their noses are touching, max’s pupils are blown wide with something that isn’t pain, and it’s a jarring reminder that this is the first time they’ve touched in four days.

they don’t say another word. daniel grabs max’s shoulders and tries again. max’s back barely touches the wall before daniel’s lips are on his. the kiss isn’t slow or shy, it's immediate tongue and insistent hands tugging the hem of max’s top up to stroke up his bare sides. a thigh forced in between his legs. teeth nibbling beneath his jaw.

and it all tells max he isn’t the only one touch starved.

“i miss you,” daniel says. he opens the top button on max’s red bull racing polo shirt so he can pull the collar aside and suck a mark where no one else will see. his other hand smooths around his ribcage to grab his ass and pull him down onto his thigh. “miss you so much.”

the combination of everything makes max gasp and force daniel’s lips back to his. “me too,” he groans against them.

max got a briefing in twenty minutes, and it’s probably not smart to get worked up and sport a boner to see his team. still, he grabs onto the back of daniel’s neck, earning a hiss when his nails dig into the skin there. he lifts one leg to wrap it around daniel and he grabs him by the thigh to help him do it. burying his hands into the back of daniel’s sweater, he drags him closer and grinds against his stomach, and daniel presses him so hard against the wall that he wouldn’t slide down it even if his leg wasn't desperately clinging to his waist.

laughter suddenly echoes from down the hall. they freeze, eyes widening together, then max is dropped back to his feet. his legs are shaking, so he stumbles, but daniel wraps an arm around his back to steady him. then he leaves a messy kiss on max’s cheek and disappears around the corner, and max clumsily buttons the button of his top again. he rushes to the nearby water fountain and drinks like he’ll be thirsty forever.

which, well…

**3.**

daniel is the one who suggests it but max is quick to agree. the words "sex" and "daniel" in the same sentence have become pretty good at catching his attention, especially when they’ve been apart for a week.

but when max has the phone pressed to his ear and he’s naked in bed with lube next to him, what he and daniel are about to do hits him like a truck.

“it's just me, maxy. okay?” he says softly into his phone. “don’t be shy.”

“i'm not shy,” max replies with a huff. "shut up."

max is glad daniel said they just do a voice call, not a video one. even if they’ve already had each other like this, there’s something about doing things to himself in front of daniel that is still embarrassing to the point of near panic. the foregin idea of there being a screen between them just adds to that. too much new, too quick. having it over the phone is far less intimidating.

“what are you wearing?” daniel says. he does it to break the ice and make max laugh, but instead max goes quiet. "max?"

“i already took my clothes off.” he says, and daniel can hear the panic through the line. “fuck, i didn’t even think about foreplay. give me a second, i'll put something on-”

“hold on,” daniel interrupts, "you're already naked?"

 _shit,_ max thinks, _how could i mess this up so fast-_

“max?” 

“yes.”

“so if i was there and crawled into your bed, you would already be naked?" daniel reiterates. he sounds like he's run a mile in one minute. “i could just slide my hands under the covers and touch you. touch all of you?”

"um," max imagines laying there waiting and willing for daniel to touch him. those experienced, long fingers sliding themselves over his entire body, but not touching him where he really craves for it.

oh. okay. maybe max can do this.

max doesn’t know when he started stroking himself. all he knows is he’s already hard and when he pictures it as daniel’s hand, he groans and has to let go.

“yeah, you could do that." he licks his lips. clears his throat. "you can touch me.”

there’s a sharp inhale on the other end of the line. “where do you want me to touch you?”

 _everywhere_ , max thinks. “my chest. then my… my-”

"do it then," daniel says when nerves make the words catch in max’s throat. daniel’s voice is still breathier than normal, but it's also patient, soft. "close your eyes and think it's me. my thumbs tracing over your nipples, rubbing them until they’re hard. you like it when i do that, right?”

max breathes a sigh of relief; daniel always knows when he needs to give up control instead of being forced to just handle it for once. he nods before remembering daniel can’t see him. “yeah. i'm- i'm touching them, but you do it better.”

“you're doing so good, max,” daniel whispers. “move your hand down. you're hard, aren’t you?”

“yes,” max hisses when he grabs himself again. “i'm already close, daniel, but i want-”

“you want me to finger you, right?” daniel’s breathing is getting heavier, and max knows it means he’s touching himself, too. that he’s not far behind him. “i want that, too. you're always so hot around my fingers. fuck, maxy, thinking about it is driving me crazy. do it to yourself, max. please. let me hear you.”

having only daniel’s voice makes max hyperfocus on every hitch, every stutter. he commits them to memory in between thinking about how daniel sounds so perfect like this.

desperate to keep daniel talking, he reaches for the lube, muttering a curse when he opens it and some of it spills onto his pillowcase-

then he’s reminded that the universe is set on blue-balling them for eternity because his phone rings with another incoming call, and when he fumbles to ignore it with his free hand, he hits accept instead.

and, suddenly, daniel’s deep moans are replaced by his sister’s cheerful greeting.

he goes into fight or flight mode. he throws his phone across the room with way too much force and a loud, “fuck!” it lands on the floor with an unforgiving thud and a startled yelp from the other end. it takes at least ten deep breaths for him to remember, thank god, it wasn’t video, holy fuck.

“max?” victoria says once max scrambles to pick up his phone. “are you okay?”

“hey, victoria! sorry, i'm really busy right now! bye!”

the instant max ends the call with his sister, he calls daniel again. it connects on the first ring. "i'm sorry, i accidentally-”

but there’s nothing but obnoxious laughter on the other end. max blushes bright red and angrily hangs up. his phone immediately lights up with a facetime call. he pouts as daniel’s amused face appears on his screen. 

“don’t make fun of me, you asshole!”

“i'm not!” daniel says with a grin that means he definitely is. but his hair is all ruffled in that sexy bed-head kind of way and his eyes are full of an affection max will never fully believe is for him. so maybe he can forgive daniel for laughing at him this one time.

it goes without saying that the mood is completely ruined and a single glance at his watch says they’re out of time to make it happen again. max drags his eyes across daniel’s bare shoulders and asks, "did you…?"

"did i what?" daniel says, and smiles cheekily.

"you know what i mean!” max scoffs. “did you finish?"

"no.” and before max can apologize again, daniel adds, “i like it when we do it together."

max’s cheeks basically burst into flames but he can't help his smile. his stomach flips at the words, at how satisfied and entirely daniel’s they make him feel.

“you should go to bed,” max says.

“five minutes.” daniel leans against his headboard and snuggles a pillow to his chest. “tell me about your day.”

max does just that, talking mindlessly about the football match he watched and the video games he played with his friends. five minutes turn into half an hour, and he can’t help but think how perfect daniel’s voice is like this, too.

**4.**

“i’m so sorry, max,” daniel murmurs against the skin on max’s neck. his voice is raspy and he flinches when he swallows. “we finally have a night together and i'm sick.”

“it's not your fault, sleep,” max replies. he feels daniel shiver so he grabs the comforter and gently drapes it around their bodies. “and stop apologizing.”

it's hard to tell if daniel believes him or not. max smiles because it really is okay. being near daniel refuels him, it doesn’t matter what they’re doing. and he likes getting to see a whiny daniel, to take care of him in the same way he always takes care of max.

**5.**

_they finally left,_ max texts daniel the instant his parents leave. finally. after having spent the entirety of max’s birthday with him.

 _say no more_ , daniel texts back in 0.2 seconds.

lips are crashing into max’s before he has the door half-way open. he nearly falls over but daniel steadies him with arms around his waist. max’s hands grab onto the collar of daniel’s hoodie to tug him along as he walks backwards. daniel’s shoes fly off. max isn't entirely sure they closed the door all the way, but when their mouths are moving together in all the best ways, it's hard to care.

"hey, birthday boy." daniel says, then presses max against the kitchen counter and kisses him again before letting him say anything.

max very much likes the idea of daniel kissing him on the counter, but right now he wants daniel inside of him. "where’s my present?” he asks and pushes himself down to maneuver them to the living room.

“i'm right here,” daniel chuckles against the skin on max’s shoulder.

and maybe they should've at least tried to make it to the bedroom. but the living room is closer and there's a couch and a warm body who willingly follows his lead. daniel’s hoodie and shirt are long gone before max even knows it, and he gasps quietly.

he hasn't seen this expanse of daniel’s skin for weeks. he rubs his hands all over his chest and abs and bare collar bones. the need to have daniel ignites him again, so with a stern grip on his shoulders, he drags himself down until he’s leaning back against the cushions and daniel straddles his thighs.

something about their positions feel different than usual. daniel is on top of him, but the way his thighs tighten when max’s hands land on them and how he’s given up control of their kisses, there’s something submissive in it that max could get addicted to.

birthday present, after all. 

slowly, max drags his hands up daniel’s thighs until they meet his hips, then he slides them around and, after a brief hesitation, grabs onto daniel’s ass. daniel gasps into their kiss, then again when max squeezes.

daniel pulls back. his cheeks are flushed, his lips are red and swollen, and his hair is a mess. he looks sinful, and if max’s hard-on is any indication, he very much likes a sinful daniel sitting in his lap.

“you're getting daring, maxy.”

the praise and how clearly daniel is enjoying what he’s is doing makes him grin. daniel groans and buries his hands on max’s hair, stroking the strands and brushing his scalp softly. they're back to kissing lips, biting necks-

and then the front door opens and voices carry through the hallway loud enough to hear from the living room, and daniel and max almost push themselves away from each other.

“where the fuck did your shirt go?” max whisper-yells, desperately searching the floor.

“i'll get under the blanket.” daniel says and looks up to a very panicky max verstappen, acting like he’s seventeen and gotten caught doing drugs. “relax, jesu-”

“max!”

“uh,” max says as he finally looks at his mom staring them down. “it's not what it looks like!” except it’s very much exactly what it looks like. they're the epitome of being caught (almost) having sex. “why are you back, anyway?” he asks before she can call him out on his obvious lie.

“your sister forgot her wallet. and don’t act like i'm stupid.”

she turns her gaze to daniel, whose smile is stupidly charming even when he’s obviously been caught half-naked. max’s mom almost looks... happy her son is getting some? even happier that it’s with daniel? god, his parents are so fucking weird.

“you know your dad doesn’t want you to be _distracted_ before race weekends,” she says, raising her eyebrows at the words, and max’s stomach flinches at the mention of his dad, “but christian said he’s confident you’ll do fine, so tonight is a free pass. nothing else until after the race on sunday, understood?”

max scoffs. “fine, whatever.” 

he isn't a kid anymore and he can do whatever he wants, he can have sex on a tuesday if he _pleases so._ but obviously seeing max’s mom and getting interrupted really fucking killed the mood for them both, again.

“sunday,” daniel says when max’s mom finally leaves. he wraps max up in the blanket with him and kisses his temple. 

max relaxes into daniel’s warmth. “sunday.”

  
  


**+1.**

max slams the do not disturb sign on the door handle so hard, it almost flies off.

“someone’s excited," daniel laughs, looking up from his phone.

no shit, max’s excited. races are done. he’s finished third thanks to his own insatiable need to have daniel in him, around him, everywhere, as long as it’s the two of them touching without stopping. and who knew horniness was such great motivation.

and max will be damned if they get interrupted again.

he’s taken excessive measures and booked the penthouse suite at a fancy hotel in the next province over. for the next three nights and two days, all texts will go unanswered, no one can walk in on them, and there's no time limit on how much they get to be together. just the two of them. 

“should we go eat something?” daniel says from the bed, back resting on the headboard.

max doesn’t answer. and before daniel can say anything else, max leaps on top of him, and any and all replies are licked up by his tongue in his mouth.

"shit, max," daniel groans when they pull away. he’s already half-hard in his jeans. it's a relief to know daniel is as desperate as he is.

they groan together when max purposely grinds down. "fuck. let me grab the-"

he blinks, caught off guard, when daniel pulls a small bottle of lube out of the back pocket of his jeans. "way ahead of you, maxy."

max buries his face into daniel’s shoulder. his voice is muffled when he says, “stop calling me that.”

daniel laughs and kisses max’s shoulder. “maxy.” max closes his eyes and smiles when he says it again, “maxy, maxy.”

max lifts his head and buries his hands in daniel’s hair and gently tugs his head back. daniel’s eyes are glossed over as max searches for them. trust. yearning. love. it's all there, open and honest, and max is selfish because this is all his. all for him, always for him.

knowing all that ignites a different kind of fire in max’s stomach.

“you're so annoying,” max says, leaning his forehead against daniel’s, playing with the dark curls between his fingers. he kisses him softly, then whispers, “i’ve missed you.”

and daniel gets the hint.

romance momentarily goes on the back burner. daniel runs his hands up max’s sides, pulling his t-shirt up as he goes. the instant the shirt is gone, daniel takes a nipple into his mouth, his thumb tracing over the other one, and he grins into max’s chest at the moan he feels as much as he hears.

daniel smirks up at max’s flushed face. “you really do like this.”

“sh-shut up.”

max pushes daniel away so he can take his shirt off, too, and makes quick work of their jeans so they can touch and move, skin to skin, like they’ve been deprived of for too fucking long.

“we don’t need much,” max says when daniel reaches for the lube, “i- did it myself earlier…”

daniel freezes. “you...what?”

a hot flush fills max’s face. he did not mean to spill that secret. the one about how he’s so whiny and desperate because he spent half the morning with his fingers inside him so they could get to it quickly. how he wouldn’t let himself finish because he knew it wouldn’t be as good if it wasn’t with daniel.

before max nosedives into panicked embarrassment, daniel slides his hand into max’s underwear and immediately presses two fingers in. max chokes on a gasp, then another one when daniel moans into his neck and bites his collarbone.

“max,” daniel whispers into max’s ear. “fuck, that's so hot, you're so hot-”

max arches his back and presses back against daniel’s fingers and whines, “daniel...”

daniel quickly pulls off max’s underwear, then grabs his hips and yanks him back to him. so, so close; max’s dick trapped between them. one hand keeps him there with a harsh grip on his ass, while daniel covers his other in lube. then his fingers slide back to where they were, but this time they circle and linger. they don't rush in; they've confirmed max’s statement and now they're more than happy to tease. and it’s not until he has max scratching demands into his shoulder, that daniel finally gives him what he wants.

max likes everything about sex with daniel. especially when he thrusts deep inside him and makes him shake and fills him up in all the best ways. but daniel’s fingers are different. the same kind of amazing, but still different. they're long and precise and they play max like an instrument. where to press, how to tease, how to make him scream. he works them deep, twisting and pressing hard against his prostate once, twice, then retreats, only to go in harder the next time. he scissors them and adds a third finger before he usually would, but max takes it with a gasp and a quiver.

there's no space between them, so max has nothing to do but thrust forward to press into daniel’s stomach. he wraps his arms around daniel’s neck and ruts like some kind of uncontrolled beast against it. beneath where daniel is fingering him he can feel daniel, hard and big, still trapped beneath his boxers. knowing it's there nearly devolves max into into some sex crazed teenager because he nearly begs for daniel to just fuck him already.

"daniel..." the tail end is an unintentional moan.

daniel nuzzles into max’s neck and bites at the sensitive skin beneath his ear. "i love you saying my name like that. say it again, please, maxy."

 _don’t make fun of me_ , max wants to say, but daniel’s fingers press in so forcefully they drive his hips forward, and he moans daniel’s name again just like he asked.

daniel’s fingers are moving faster now. max chases them every time they leave him, feeling empty. but then he grinds forward again, and it's impossible to chase both sensations at once, but he tries until he's desperately clinging onto daniel’s shoulders. “daniel, i'm going to- if you keep…”

“then come,” daniel says, low and fucking hot in max’s ear. "for me, maxy."

the deep rasp of it sounds like a demand. it sends a new burst of heat everywhere, and max can't go against it, so he cries into daniel’s neck and spills across both their stomachs.

then his center of gravity shifts as daniel holds him and rolls, pressing him into the mattress and kicking his own boxers off. max is still shaking from his orgasm when daniel slides into him, and his length is so perfect it immediately presses against where max is most sensitive. entirely new jolts of electricity run down his spine to his toes. those choked, half-words echoing through the room are all him, but somehow letting them out leads to more of daniel’s. which leads to his hips moving faster. to him bending max further. fucking into him harder.

“is this okay?” daniel gasps. “max, does this feel good?”

between the moans and how max is already hard again, it should be obvious what daniel is doing is more than okay. but max knows daniel worries about things like this. all he can manage as reassurance, though, is a whimpering, “uh, huh.”

tears are welling in his eyes by the time his second orgasm is close. it's just all too good, so good, nothing has ever been this good. everything is sensitized and all because daniel is fucking into him so good. and daniel looks so blissed out, hungrier than he’s ever been with max, losing control. daniel wraps his hand around his wrists and holds them against the headboard. the other hand presses max’s thigh further up. daniel kisses max with tongue and teeth, and max shakes with how much he loves it.

maybe that’s why, when daniel goes to pull out, max whines high pitched and tightens his legs. “inside,” he says, confident despite his gasps, “daniel, come inside, please come inside me-”

max isn’t even done with the plea before daniel slams into him one more time. he groans louder than he ever has. watching him go over the edge throws max over, too, and he cries and comes all over his stomach again, a mantra of curses in both dutch and english falling from his lips until daniel, in a daze, kisses him like he needs him to breathe.

the desperate kisses ease themselves into slow ones. a sated dragging of lips as they both come down from their highs.

“holy shit," max says once he catches his breath and daniel rolls off to collapse on the bed next to him, "that was…”

“amazing," daniel finishes.

max grins, still too spent to feel shy or embarrassed. but then he goes to cuddle into daniel’s side and feels sticky all over.

“gross.” he says, lowering his eyes to his stomach and frowning in discomfort.

“let's take a shower,” daniel whispers, tracing a finger around max’s left nipple

max is about to protest when he sees the not so innocent waggle of daniel’s eyebrows. then he swoops him up and carries him to the shower, and, in the end, maybe waiting was worth it.


End file.
